


Hospital Flowers

by jet6black6feeling6



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Prostate Examinations, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jet6black6feeling6/pseuds/jet6black6feeling6
Summary: Gerard pays a visit to Doctor Iero
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 16
Kudos: 223





	Hospital Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just a quick fic here. MCR IS BACK. Life has been super hectic lately with family stuff and work, so sorry I've been away. Hope you enjoy.

Gerard most definitely didn’t want to be spending his Saturday afternoon at the doctor. But there he was anyhow, flipping through used pages of his sketchbook in the waiting room as if he would actually find the nerve to draw in public.

Nothing was really _wrong _with him, per se. At least that’s what he kept telling himself. It’s just that sometimes he would get headaches. Well, more like he lived with a constant headache. But that was normal, right?

Gerard crossed and uncrossed his legs, fidgeting.

He wasn’t nervous. Definitely not of finding out he was dying or anything. He was fine.

An elderly woman across from him stared unabashedly, igniting his urge to get up and walk out before the appointment had even started. Her bored expression fixated on him, causing him to sweep his black fringe in front of his eyes in hiding. He picked at his nails, still clutching the black notebook in his lap.

“_Gerard_?”

_Thank Christ._ He just wanted to get it over with.

He stood up quickly, feeling the blood drain from his head as he turned to greet the nurse.

“Hi, follow me right this way,” She ushered him back into the hall of exam rooms, stopping only to weigh him briefly. The dated, flowery wallpaper near the nurses station made him feel strangely more unsettled than the off-white waiting room.

“I’m gonna put you in this room to our right, and the doctor will be right in to see you. Are you here for an annual, or is this for any specific symptoms?”

Gerard stepped into the room, taking a seat in the chair next to the exam table that she gestured toward.

“Uh, just been getting headaches,” He faltered slightly, wanting to downplay it, “I guess I just wanted to ask some questions.”

The nurse had taken a seat at the computer, clacking in his measurements and notes for the doctor to read. She nodded.

“Ok, headaches, headaches…” She repeated as she typed, as if she would forget, “We’ll see what he can do.”

After a long minute of computer data entry, she rose to her feet, sending Gerard a sunny smile and exiting the room.

He was left alone in the room for what felt like ages, listening only to the echoey voices of patients and nurses out in the hall. Anytime someone would pass the closed door to his room, he would sit up straight.

After several false alarms, he heard a man’s voice outside talking to what sounded like the same nurse. Two sharp raps on the door were proceeded by the doctor entering swiftly, catching him only slightly off guard.

“Hello hello,” It was a younger man, likely in his early thirties. This surprised Gerard, seeing as most of his doctors had been older.

“I’m Dr. Iero,” He outstretched his hand, shaking Gerard’s firmly, standing over his seated form, “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

The doctor’s voice was nasally, with the same Jersey accent he and everyone he knew had.

“Uh-no, no I’m new. I’m Gerard,” He responded, hardly focusing on his own words, “Nice to meet you.”

“Same to you.”

It was hard to think of much else once he saw him. Never had he seen a doctor with tattoos, let alone one with ink spanning from his neck to his fingers. Gerard swallowed thickly.

Dr. Iero took a seat at the computer, looking at the notes the nurse left. He stroked the stubble forming on his jaw as he read.

“Headaches, huh? What’s been going on with that?”

He had yet to turn toward Gerard, still faced toward the computer and focused on the text it bared.

“Yeah,” Gerard started, “Just… I don’t know. I kind of live with one?”

A few long seconds transpired before Dr. Iero turned in his chair, looking at Gerard. His dark eyes looked tired, sunken into sallow sockets. He blinked once.

“So they never go away then,” He prompted, squinting slightly, “Do you have one right now?”

Gerard nodded yes, afraid of what it might mean. He fidgeted in his chair again, tugging at the hem of his oversized tee.

The doctor hummed in response.

“Have you had your annual this year?” He followed up, “I would recommend we do that if you haven’t, just so we can rule out as much as possible. Doesn’t say on your chart when your last one was.”

“Uh, yeah probably a little over a year since,” Gerard admitted. He was afraid to be met with judgement, but Dr. Iero didn’t seem to mind.

“Alright, well then your insurance will cover it. It’ll be short and sweet if you’d like to get it out of the way,” He stood, moving toward the sink and beginning to wash his hands.

“Um, yeah might as well,” Gerard agreed. He hated doing this. He was too anxious for this type of stuff. But at least this doctor seemed to be relatively relaxed, and it put him more at ease.

Dr. Iero nodded in response, shaking his hands off and drying them.

“Go ahead and get on the table. I’m gonna ask you to remove your shirt. You can stay sitting up,” He ordered in a smooth tone.

Gerard did what he asked, begrudgingly moving to sit on the crinkly sanitary paper and plucking the shirt off his back. He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling his nipples harden at the icy office air. Hardly anyone saw him shirtless. Gerard’s cheeks warmed at the idea of this man being a new name on the already short list.

Dr. Iero rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt quickly, exposing even more ink further up his forearms. He stepped over to the side of Gerard, placing a hand on his back. A frigid stethoscope was pressed into his palm.

“Breathe in and out a few times for me.”

The doctor moved around, listening to his lungs and heart. He tapped on his back and his muscles. He dug his fingers into his sides, feeling for who even knows what

Gerard shivered, feeling self-conscious. His warm hands drew up and down his torso. He tried to look away, but found himself incapable. He looked up at Dr. Iero’s angular face, his hazel eyes narrowing as he prodded his body.

Gerard felt lost in his own thoughts, temporarily forgetting what he was doing there in the first place. Until his daydream was interrupted.

“Have you had your prostate examined recently?”

Gerard twitched, feeling his heart rate quicken and his palms become clammy.

“Uh… Probably not,” He admitted softly.

And it was the truth. He couldn’t remember if he had ever had that done.

Dr. Iero must’ve noticed his change in temperament, because his expression softened as he looked down at Gerard.

“Hey, it’s standard procedure. Everyone does it. No sweat, right?” He nodded encouragingly. But when he turned around and reached for a pair of gloves, it all felt like it was happening too quickly.

Was there an opt-out button for a rectal exam from the hot doctor? Was it too late for him to run out screaming?

“Y-yeah, I guess?” Gerard felt he had no other answer.

Dr. Iero was already rummaging through a drawer, faced away from Gerard on the exam table.

“Great,” He replied, and that was certainly not the response Gerard expected.

“There are two ways we can do this. Whatever’s most comfortable for you,” The doctor continued, “You can either stand up and brace your elbows on the table, or you can lay back and put your heels in the stirrups on either side of the table.”

A crisp snap of the gloves going onto him made Gerard jolt on the exam table. Luckily Dr. Iero didn’t see.

“Well, what do you think is better?” Gerard asked, attempting to sound nonchalant, “Like… least painful?”

Dr. Iero had located a bottle of medical lubricant already. Did that fucker _smile_?

“It won’t be painful either way. But you do need to remove the rest of your clothing. Whatever you prefer, Gerard.”

He was surprised he even remembered his name. He stayed turned away while Gerard shucked off his black jeans and boxers, deciding to lay back on the table and put his feet up. That way, he could at least pretend he was asleep.

It had hardly been 10 minutes and Gerard was fully naked, laying with his legs spread open on the table like he was at the goddamn gynecologist.

Didn’t he come in here for a headache? This was _exactly_ why he hadn’t been to the doctor in over a year.

Dr. Iero stepped over to him, coating two gloved fingers with lubricant and staring down at him. His jaw was slightly slack, and Gerard couldn’t help but notice the fixation in his eyes. That couldn’t be right.

He tensed up, feeling his heart race again.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Dr. Iero said in a comforting tone, stepping between his legs, “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Gerard nodded.

It was a just a quick exam. Maybe he was overreacting.

“It’s gonna be a little cold,” The doctor placed a hand on his thigh, opening his legs a few more inches.

And his finger was suddenly right up against his entrance, pressing.

Gerard coughed slightly, biting his lip and look away.

“First I’m gonna put my hand here and see if I can feel anything,” Dr. Iero placed his free hand firmly between his hips, just above Gerard’s cock, which was now not entirely soft anymore. But not hard enough for him to notice, _hopefully_.

He left his lubricated finger pressed at his entrance as he performed a pelvic exam, pushing and kneading between his hipbones. The tips of his gloved fingers kneaded his bare skin.

Gerard kept his eyes closed, trying to imagine anything other than Dr. Iero groping him.

“Ok, deep breath,” Dr. Iero said firmly, as if he were speaking to a child.

Gerard could hardly process his words before he felt himself being penetrated.

His finger slid in slowly, but without any hesitation. Within a few seconds, it was fully inside him.

“It’s ok, breathe,” He said softly, “Breathe…”

Gerard must’ve looked incredibly uncomfortable.

And before he felt any other type of movement inside of him, he felt the doctor’s free hand moving back toward his abdomen. He stroked comfortingly, making Gerard flinch slightly.

“Shh… You’re doing fine, Gerard,” He said, and began to rotate his finger, “Relax for me.”

Gerard nodded slowly, feeling himself grip the side of the exam table. The sound of sterile paper crinkling filled the room again.

Dr. Iero’s eyes remained transfixed between Gerard’s open legs as he examined.

His finger turned, brushing the insides of all of his walls. Gerard let out an involuntary heavy exhale.

“Okay?” Dr. Iero asked, looking directly into his eyes from above as his finger continued to move.

Gerard swallowed, nodding quickly.

“Y-yeah,” He forced himself to say, right before it easily could’ve turned into a whine.

Dr. Iero’s finger grazed his prostate, _hard_. A spark of pleasure shot up his abdomen, causing his cock to twitch without his control. Gerard felt himself turn pink again, trying to look away.

But not before he caught the smallest smile from the other man.

“_There it is_,” He said under his breath.

His soft tone nearly caused him to moan out loud. Was he doing this on purpose?

His fingers pushed into the spot inside of him again, twisting and rubbing, zapping pleasure into Gerard’s body against his will.

All he wanted was for this mortifying experience to end, but it felt like it was going on forever. Gerard’s cock was becoming half hard, making him more embarrassed than he ever had been in his life.

“Wh-Wha..What, um-,” Gerard tried to form a sentence. He wanted to ask what was happening, but the doctor beat him to it.

“Just making sure everything’s ok,” He whispered, pressing into his abdomen with his free hand as he prodded, “Wanna make absolutely sure…” He trailed off, looking down at Gerard.

Gerard finally looked up, realizing the doctor had never taken his eyes off him. And his slight rotation and prodding had changed.

Dr. Iero was now withdrawing his finger slightly, before pushing it back in to the same spot.

“Doctor-,” Gerard cried, “What are you-“

“It’s ok, Gerard,” He said, never letting up his pace and never changing expression. His finger crooked inside of him, pressing firmly into Gerard.

“Ah! Wha- Why are you-“ He couldn’t bring himself to say it.

Maybe this was standard. _Yeah_. This was standard and Gerard was overreacting. Dr. Iero was just checking to be thorough.

“How does that feel, Gerard?” He asked, moving closer to his face. Gerard let his eyes flutter shut, “Gotta tell me how it feels.”

“It feels… _ah_…,” He started, feeling the pleasure sneaking up on him. He knew the doctor could tell he was embarrassed. His face burned, and he turned away.

“Yeah? Come on. Does it hurt? Tell me,” He encouraged, lips parted, “I need to know.”

And he nearly could’ve finished just from that.

“It… It’s fine,” He said with as little of a whine as his voice could possibly contain.

The doctor nodded, stroking his finger firmly inside of him and never breaking his stoic gaze. His other hand remained pressing Gerard’s abdomen into the table.

“I can tell you’re extremely sensitive,” His voice was low, and his hand slowed, but never withdrew. His movements were barely perceptible now, but his finger was surely still pressed into him.

“Is that ok?” Gerard asked, trying to slow his breathing.

Dr. Iero hummed.

“It’s good,” He said coolly, “Something we look for, even.”

Just an exam. It’s just an exam.

Until a second finger slid in. And Gerard could no longer conceal his moans. A loud cry left his throat involuntarily, and for a moment he thought maybe he had imagined the second digit pressing into him.

“_Shhh_, hey it’s okay. Just need to see if I feel anything irregular, yeah?” Dr. Iero said calmly, as if it were standard procedure for patients to be moaning. As if Gerard wasn’t laying naked beneath his suited form, glistening and blushing with his legs spread.

His hand was pushing slowly into his abdomen in examination in tandem with the push of his fingers inside of him.

“D-Doctor… I… I think I’m- I’m gonna-,” Gerard hoped he would know. Despite how embarrassing it would be, at least it wouldn’t catch him off guard, “Please don’t…”

But Dr. Iero ignored his plea, rubbing his hips and making soothing sounds as he continued to hook his fingers into Gerard’s tight opening.

“It’s ok, Gerard,” He said calmly, “I won’t hurt you. I’m just making sure everything’s ok.”

His eyes were fixated on his own fingers disappearing into his patient.

Gerard couldn’t take it any longer.

He was cumming hard, chest heaving under Dr. Iero’s hand. His body braced on the table, grabbing onto the doctor’s arm. He pressed into Gerard firmly as he finished.

“That’s it,” He said, calm as ever, “Very good, Gerard.”

Gerard shivered, feeling his fingers stroking him through it.

He moaned softly, twitching as be quickly became oversensitive.

"All done,” He said, slowly withdrawing his fingers, “You did so good.”

Gerard lay on the table, overcome with the shock of being brought to climax, cock untouched, by a stranger.

And once his fingers were withdrawn completely, he looked at Gerard’s form for a long moment.

He pivoted on his heel, turning toward the sink and rummaging like he did before this all happened. Before Gerard could wonder what he was doing, he turned back with a wet sanitizing wipe, approaching him again.

He leaned over his figure, wiping off Gerard’s stomach with delicate care.

“So let me ask you something,” Dr. Iero broke the silence, sounding unfazed.

The cold wipe sliding over his body made Gerard shiver for the thousandth time in the cold exam room.

“Hm?” He prompted.

“Do you still have a headache?”

Dr. Iero didn’t need to smile. His eyes said enough.

Come to think of it, Gerard’s head felt just fine.


End file.
